The Itsty Bitsy Spider ( Alternate Chapter 2 Versions)
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is something I came up with while waiting for PREDleader's chapter 2 for The Itsty Bitsy Spider.
1. Chapter 1

The Itsty Bitsy Spider (Alternate Chapter 2 Versions)

"No no this can't be happening just can't " Arcee kept trying to make sense of what the fragging hell just happened. She and Jack were just in LA investigating attacks made by Mech and then " SHE HAD TO SHOW UP", when Arcee said this she clenched it into the nearest wall. She hit the wall with so much force that she left a dent in the wall. Then to make matters worse Jack went to fight Airachnid alone all by himself without her she tried to stop him but it was no use. Arcee understood that Jack wanted to get Airachnid and mess her up good make her pay, for what she did to him at the air force base. As did she Arcee wanted to get Airachnid for what she did to Tailgate and taunting her about Cliffjumper's death. Starscream's days were numbered for what he did to Cliffjumper, but that would have to wait. So basically Airachnid was the most hated person or creature being in Arcee's and Jack's books. For two or maybe three simple reasons one killing Tailgate and taunting her about Cliffjumper. Number two for kidnapping Jack's mom that was Jack's reason, and finally number three was against all of humanity.

As she started to feel her anger subside just a bit to help her think clearly again,Arcee began to think did she and Jack have a falling out or something. Maybe Arcee thought to herself it was something she said in Los Angeles. All the while pacing around her room only to stop to punch a dent into the wall. But she couldn't say anything to Jack to make it better, for one simple reason Jack wasn't here at the base with her and the other bots safe and sound. "No" she said angrily to herself he's up there on the Nemesis with that good for nothing spider bitch, and Primus only knows what she is doing to him. Arcee brought her knees up to her chest and sob because she was weak and there was nothing that she could say or do to help her save Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

The Itsty Bitsy Spider (Alternate Chapter 2 Versions) Chapter 2

This is my second idea of how chapter 2 of PREDleader's transformers fanfic entitled The Itsty Bitsy Spider, should began of course.

"Arcee stop pacing back and forth" Bulkhead said in an exasperated tone in his voice. He was getting dizzy watching Arcee pace back and forth. Bulkhead then added "and if you don't stop pacing back and forth we're going to need a new floor." Arcee turned swiftly around at Bulkhead's comment and her eyes turned to tiny slits. She then hopped out of the trench that she had created from all her pacing. Marching over to Bulkhead repeatedly pointing her finger into Bulkhead's chest and said in a slightly venomous voice "my partner has been just once again been taken by Airachnid and you expect me to sit around and do nothing. You expect me not to worry."

At that moment Arcee stomped out of the command center heading for the training rooms. Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Miko, and Raf looked at her retreating form as she left the command center. In the training room Arcee was letting all her pent up anger for a certain spider come out, as she defeated one decepticon hologram after another. As she trained Arcee wondered how come she was so weak that she couldn't protect anyone. She couldn't protect her first partner Tailgate as he was murdered by that good for nothing spider. Her second partner was Cliffjumper although Arcee had a scar on her spark from Tailgate's death, she swore to protect Cliffjumper with her life. But sadly she failed again to protect her partner as he was killed by the decepticon seeker Starscream. Now it was like deja vu all over again her third partner Jack was taken by Airachnid and Primus only knows what she is doing to him. This was the last straw for Airachnid she took Arcee's lover and now she was going to pay. So Arcee trained herself harder faster stronger so she could rescue Jack and kill that good for nothing spider for all the pain she has caused her during the Great War.


End file.
